sakura's new life in the Sailor Moon Dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm. Sauske gives Sakura his sharingan since she lost her right eye to a kurnai knife and sends Sakura to earth to make up of everything he ever did to her also Naruto helped Sasuke but he sealed all of the tailed beast into Sakura and the beasts agreed to help Sakura in any way. Sakura who was knocked out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own MLP or Sailor Moon**

**AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

**AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sakura's friends were destroyed along with her realm, which is the ninja realm.

Sauske gives Sakura his sharingan since she lost her right eye to a kurnai knife and sends Sakura to earth to make up of everything he ever did to her also Naruto helped Sasuke but he sealed all of the tailed beast into Sakura and the beasts agreed to help Sakura in any way. Sakura who was knocked out at the time comes to and notices that she is in a cave.

"where am I?"thinks Sakura as she comes to and decides to explore her new home. Which is outside Juuben, Japan.

Sakura walks out of the cave and into the town and sees a park.

sakura then sees some girls being attack and she then decides to help the girls.

"Lighting strike justu."said Sakura as lighting appears and it temporary paralyzes a monster that looks like a wolf.

"Sailor moon do it now."said a black hair girl to a blonde hair with long hair.

Sailor moon then does it and the monster is revert back to a women.

"Jupiter, how did you do that lighting strike?"asked a blue hair girl to a brown hair girl,"I didn't do it, Mercury."said Sailor Jupiter.

"She wasn't the one that didn't but it was me."said Sakura as she walks in front of the girls.

"Who are you?"asked another blonde hair but shorter, "My name is Sakura and can you please direct me to the nearest cliff so I can jump off of it?"asked Sakura.

Why do you want to jump off a cliff?"asked Sailor Moon, "let me think, I found out I'm on a different planet and I also find out that it's been destroyed because of my weakness and I have nothing worth living for."said Sakura coldly.

Sakura decides to walk away when Sailor Moon runs up to her and hugs her.

"Please stay here and we will be your new family."said Sailor moon.

* * *

**In the next chapter we'll see what Sakura says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**:** I own nothing at all**

**AN:IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I want nothing to do with you and gang and good day." said Sakura as she throws a smoke pellet down and disappears.

The next day Sakura makes an identity for herself by hacking the computers and she is the new girl at Juban high school where the scouts go to school.

"Did you guys hear we are getting a new girl?"asked Naru to her friends, "Yes, I heard the new girl is mean and starts fight with anybody." said one of the students.

Sakura walks into the class but she has her headband covering her right eye and she is isn't wearing a mask but the headband holds meaning to her.

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I walk into the classroom and everyone stops talking and they look at me with a nervous look, "hey I thought you wanted nothing to do with us, why are you here?"asked Ami.

"I'm here because I feel like I should get to know this planet by myself without you losers." I said coldly, "what?"asked Makato.

"Like I said I wanted to get to know this planet and give my second chance at life a shot on this planet without you and your friends I'm a loner ever since the death of my friends and family." I said.

I walk to my desk and the lesson starts and it's math one of my best subject and I get called on to go to the black board and I answer all the questions and get them correct.

"Sakura, can you see me after class?"said Miss. Haruna, "sure but if it's about me being smart then don't brother me coming to see you after class at all."I said coldly.

"Okay but I want to know how your so smart and all like Miss. Ami?"asked , "I always been smart since I was two years old and I learned everything from my older sister but when she died I decided to hide my smartness by acting like a dumb headed girl."I said.

"Why would you hide your smartness when you could have made your parents proud?"asked , "my parents only saw my older sister as a new but when it came to me they thought I was a disgrace and not worth anything at all." I said.

With that said I get back to my seat and do all my home work since the bell ringed for lunch.

The bell rings for the end of school when I bumped into Usagi crying on the steps and I walk up to her, "Usagi, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Rei is going to be made at me for getting another failing grade." said Usagi, " how about I help you study?" I asked.

"Really, can you come over to the shrine today and help me please?"asked Usagi, "sure but if your friends ask me why I'm helping you then I will just leave and not looks back."I said.

With that said we make it to the shrine. "USAGI, HOW COULD YOU GET ANOTHER F ON YOUR MATH TEST." yelled Rei.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME HELP HER STUDY OR BETTER YET SHUT YOUR MOUTH; COME ON USAGI LETS GOT TO YOUR HOUSE AND STUDY." I yelled.

With that said we both leave and I teach Usagi everything I know and she gets it right on the books and we get done with the homework early and we decide to go to the arcade.

We end up bumping into the girls again and they apologize to Usagi and she forgives them starts talking with them and I see how happy she is and I decide to leave for the night but as I leave Usagi tells them how I helped her study and how she got done early.

"Sakura, how did you get Usagi to study when we are having hard time to get her to study?"asked Ami, "i made it interesting by using ninjas and I have dealt with a hyper- active person before." I said.

"what do you mean by that?"asked Rei, "My lover was hyper-active and couldn't sit down for one minute without getting bored so I taught him everything I know by making the lesson less boring and entertaining etc." I said.

"Your lover, where is he so we can meet him?"asked Minako, "he's dead because of my weakness and because I wasn't fast enough to saved him from harm, it was my job to protect him but he died right in my arms." I said as tears begin to appear but I blink them away.

"Oh my but how did he died?"asked Ami,"I'm sorry that is for me to know and I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow Usagi."I said and I leave and go to my home which is the cave until I find I new home but I notice that I can open pocket dimension and I open one and take a shower and sleep in the pocket dimension.

The next day I wake up and I make a one mile dash for school and I make it as my name is about to bee called.

"Sakura, why are you late?"asked Miss. Haruna, "sorry, there was a black cat that cross my path and I had to take the long way around." I said.

"I can't believe Sakura is late, I mean usually she is on time I wonder why she is late?"asked Ami as she whispers to Makato but I hear it but I ignore it.

The school day continues and it is time for the end of the day and I leave the school early and go to my cave and I decide to used my abilities for good and help others.

When night time comes I saved a bunch of girls and stop robberies, I become known as wolf the super hero but like the sailor scouts I come out at night.

The next morning I'm late for school again and I make the one mile dash to school as my name is being called.

"Sakura why are you late again?"asked , "I'm late because I got lost on the path of life."I said.

With that said I get to my seat and it's now time for lunch and I forgot to pack myself a lunch but I get up and go to the cafeteria to eat and I buy some ramen and I eat it but I end up sitting at a table by myself until Usagi decides to sit with me and her friends joins and I start laughing like I used.

After Lunch I go to my afternoon classes and it is after school and I'm invited to the arcade by Usagi and I go and we study for everything and we get done early and she shows me a game and I get it down in a heart beat and end up winning a pen.

"Usagi, it's time for me to go home for awhile, see you tomorrow."I said and I make it home and put my costum on and go out looking for bad guys and I decide to go to the park when I hear Usagi scream and I see that she is about to be finish off by a fox looking monster.

"Fire ball Justu." I said but the monster dodges and it is about to hit Usagi when I make an earth wall appear out of nowhere.

"Sand coffin." I said as I make sand appear and grab the monster but the monster dodges and I keep trying everything until the inner and outer scouts appear and they see me trying to protect Usagi but nothing is working and I'm getting cloe to giving up and letting the monster do what ever it wants.

"Please let this work, multi-shadow clones justu. "I said as ten clones a appear, and they attack the fox monster and hold the monster in place while Usagi defeats the monster and reverting it back to a normal fox and I throw a smoke pellet and disappear.

The next morning I sleep in and I called the school saying I'm going to be out sick for the next few days.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see if Sakura will go back to school or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**AN:If you don't like the story then read a different one**

**AN: Sakura's hero custom is a black jump suit with am anbu mask that is shaped like a wolf mask.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

After I called the school I leave to find an apartment for myself and I find one for about 500 Yen since I have gold coins and I took them to nearest pawn shop and got over ten million yen basically I'm rich.

After I move my stuff into the apartment and I have settle down I decide to go to the arcade for something to eat for the night.

It's five o-clock and I enter the arcade and I see the girls and Usagi.

"Sakura, where have you been?"asked Rei," I was busy looking for an apartment and besides I called in sick for a few days since I wasn't feeling well."I said with a smirk on my face.

"I think you were faking being sick." said Rei,"what if I'm what are you going do about it?"I asked coldly.

"Sakura, your being cold hearted again."said Usagi,"what if I'm being cold hearted what are you going do about it?" I asked coldly.

"I'll see you later."I said and I leave to go to my new home and fall asleep but when I wake up I sense danger in the park and I decide to help out as wolf the super hero.

I enter the park and I see Sailor moon on the ground and I also see a monster about to attack her and the other girls are trying to save her but they are trap by another monster.

"Sand coffin." I said as sand appears and attacks the monster but the monster dodges and the sand is about to hit Sailor moon but I stopped it by having the sand follow the monster.

"What this a hero who can move sand at her own will." said the monster,"I'm wolf the cold hearted hero." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"Wolf the cold hearted hero?"asked Sailor moon,"yes but I will helped you out just this once." I said and I attack again with sand at the monster.

"Sailor moon your okay." said Sailor Mars in shocked, "yes I'm fine thanks to Wolf the cold hearted hero." said Sailor moon.

"Who is Wolf?"asked Sailor Mercury," that would be me."I said as I walk forward with an aura of power surrounds me.

"Your wolf the hero but who are you really?"asked Sailor Jupiter ,"that is for me to know and for you to find out Sailor Jupiter or should I say Makoto." I said with a smirk on my face.

"How do you know my identity?"asked Makoto," II know every bodies Identity because you guys already know who I'm." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, you know are identity but we have no idea who you are." said Sailor Mercury aka Ami, "I'll tell you who I'm after Sailor moon defeats the monster."I said as I make the sand hold the monster in place.

With that said Sailor moon uses her powers to revert the monster back into a dog and the dog runs off.

I turn to walk away when Sailor Mars gets in my way.

"Who are you?"asked Sailor Mars, "how about I answer that at your temple Rei?" I asked.

"Fine but if you try anything I'll end you." said Sailor Mars.

With that said we go to Rei's temple,"okay we are here so who are you?" asked Rei.

"I'll give you some hints, the first hint is I want nothing to do with you guys and the second hint is I have missed school for a day now, so who am I?"I asked coldly.

"Your Sakura?"asked Sailor Moon, "correct Usagi."I said as I take my mask off.

"Sakura?"asked Ami, "yes." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Sakura, your wolf the cold hearted hero?" asked Usagi, "yes but I decided that your worth my time since you help protect the innocents." I said.

"Really?"asked Usagi, "yes, I want to be part of your team and helped others." I said.

"I promise to keep your identities a secret and you will do the some for me." I said, "really but why would you do this for us?"asked Rei.

"Because where I come from it was killed or be killed and my lover would want me to helped you out."I said, "Sakura, we want to know how your lover died." said Makoto.

"My lover died during the great ninja war on my planet but it was destroyed by our fighting and my lover send me to this dimension with the tailed beasts." I said.

"What are tailed beasts?" asked Usagi, "Tailed beasts are demons ranging from one to nine and I can used there powers as my own but I can heal fast since the tailed beast are seal inside of me."I said.

"You have demons sealed inside you?"asked Rei, "yes they are helping me used their powers since Naruto was the one who sealed them inside of me." I said.

"who is Naruto?" asked Usagi, "Naruto was my lover and he was powerful but he died while sending me to this dimension or other words your world."I said.

"You mean Naruto was hyper and got easily distracted?"asked ami, "yes but he made it up with his will to not give up and I won't give up either no matter what because it's my ninja way." I said.

"Ninja way?"asked Rei, "Yes on my planet there were ninjas and I was a medic ninja." I said.

"What is a medic Ninja?"asked Minko, "A medic ninja is a doctor who can fight and healed others and knows everything about the body." I said.

"So your a doctor in other words."said Ami, "yes and I feel I would benefit the team if I stay behind in the battles and helped healed you if your injured." I said.

"Sakura we would like to welcome you to the team." said Usagi, "thanks."I said.

With that said we head home for the night.

I go to school the next day and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**in the next chapter their will be an attack on Sakura by an old enemy of her's **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**AN:If you don't like the story then read a different one**

**AN: Sakura's hero custom is a black jump suit with am anbu mask that is shaped like a wolf mask.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I get up for school and make my way there when I'm attacked by an old enemy of mine and that enemy is Madara Uchiha.

"Finally I found you and now I'm going to get all of the tailed beast from you." said Madara Uchiha as he sends Kunai knives at me but I dodge and I send Kunai knives at Madara Uchiha but he dodges.

"Multi-shadow clones justu." I said as I send out ten clones to attack Madara Uchiha but he defeats all my clones and I decide to stopped him with Naruto's ultimate move.

"Rasengan." I said as I slammed a blue sphere into Madara but he uses his Sharingan to dodge the attack and he uses the Rasengan on me and it sends me flying into the school in the class room where my friends.

"Sakura, are you okay?"asked Usagi, "I'm fine and it doesn't concern you."I said and I get into my battle stance and I see Madara Uchiha as he enters the class roo.

"Is that it?"asked Madara Uchiha, "I'm not done yet let's take this fight outside."I said.

With that said we go outside onto the field to fight.

"Multi-shadow clones justu."I said as I make fifteen clones I have all of them attack Madara while I make a Rasenshuriken.

I look up and see that all of my clones have been defeated and I decide to make more clones after the Rasenshuriken.

"Rasenshuriken." I said as a blue sphere with wind and it hits Madara and it kills him off for good and I decide to burn the body so nobody can used the body for anything.

"Giant fire-ball justu." I said as a fire ball appears and hits the body of Madara destroying it for good.

"Sakura, why did you killed him?"asked Usagi as she walks up to me.

"Because he's an enemy and he wanted the tailed demons and in my world it's either be killed or killed off the enemy." I said, "we aren't on your world at all and what you did was wrong." said Usagi.

"Look if you don't like it then I'll just leave." I said as I start to walk away.

"Sakura wait, I'm sorry but can we have a sailor scout later on today?"asked Usagi, "sure but I'll see you later."I said.

With that said I leave and go to my apartment to relax since I made my first killed in a long time.

As I'm relaxing I sense trouble again and this time it's at the school and I decide to head there but as wolf the cold hearted hero.

I jump from building to building while using my Chakra until I get to the school everybody in the school are gone except for sailor moon and the other scouts and they are fighting an old friend of mine.

"Hinata?" I asked as I step forward.

"Sakura?"asked Hinata, "yes it's me."I said as I take off my mask.

"SAKURA."yelled Hinata as she runs towards me and hugs me.

"Sakura, who is this?"asked Sailor moon,"this Hinata she is one of my best friends."I said.

"Okay,why did she attack us?"asked Sailor mars, "I'm sorry for attacking you guys I was told that Sakura was being held captive by you scouts."said Hinata.

"Who told you I was being held captive?" I asked, "it was queen Beryl." said Hinata.

"I'm sorry but that is incorrect." I said, "okay but I should tell you that the rookie nine are all dead, we are the only survivors." said Hinata.

"Let's go to my apartment and I can helped you make a name and you can start to go to school here."I said.

With that said we leave and go to my apartment and I hacked the computers at city hall and school and make an identity for Hinata and I have Hinata living with me.

The next day at school everyone is staring at me and Hinata and whispering among themselves.

"Hey Sakura."said Usagi,"hi how was the scout meeting yesterday?"I asked.

"It was fine but Rei is mad at you for not coming to the meeting."said Usagi,"I'll go to the meeting today at the temple but I'm bring an friend with me." I said.

"Very well but Hinata here is not welcome to the meeting since she is an enemy."said Usagi, "I'm sorry but Hinata isn't an enemy but she was used and lied to by Queen Beryl and if you don't like it then that means we aren't friends."I said as I walk away with my friend Hinata.

"Sakura wait." said Makoto,"WHAT."I yelled.

"We are sorry but Hinata attacked us without a second thought and she seem to think you were being held captive but you are our friend and we should give Hinata a chance."said Makoto.

"But Makoto she attacked us and you want to give her a chance?'asked Ami, "yes but maybe she can help us find the enemy."said Makoto.

"Fine, we'll give her a chance."said Usagi, "thanks for understanding."I said.

With that said we go to our classes for the day until school is over with and we all head along with Hinata to Rei's temple.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" yelled Rei, "she is my friend and she didn't mean to attack you at all."I said as I step in front of Hinata to protect her from harm.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but she is an enemy." said Rei as she gets ready to attack Hinata when Usagi stands between us.

"Stop this at once." said Usagi, "fine but if she tries anything I'm going to end her."said Rei.

"I'm sorry for attacking you but I thought Sakura was in danger but now that I know she isn't in danger I'll help you any way because it's my ninja way."said Hinata,"Hinata I think your spent to much time with Naruto."I said.

"I know but we were boyfriend and girlfriend and you were his first girlfriend after all." said Hinata, "I know but we will keep living for him."I said.

With that said we have a scout meeting including two ninjas who can help with anything.

The scout meeting ends and Hinata and I go home to my apartment for the night until Hinata and I sense danger and we go to where the danger is which is in Juban park.

The scouts are fighting against wolf looking monster, "Hinata used your bloodline and I'll used the Sharingan in my right eye to pin point the weakness."I said.

With that said I used the sharingan in my right eye and I see the weakness and Hinata doest her eight trigrams sixty four palms attack and the monster is stuck that is when Usagi uses her powers as Sailor moon on the monster and it revert back into wolf.

With the deed down Hinata and I leave and head for my apartment, we both go tobed for the night until the next day for school.

* * *

**in the next chapter we'll see what happens next.**


End file.
